Haruhi's secret
by blackgoddess123
Summary: The Host club search for Haruhi and find her in the most odd situation
1. wheres haruhi?

I'm writing this because I searched it and nothing showed up. It really annoyed me.

What if Haruhi left the apartments one day? What if the host club followed?

The host club minus their one female member was located outside her apartments. And Tamaki was waving his arms around and hoping around like a rabbit on easter doing crack. "Kyoya! Where is our poor daughter going! I know she's off to pay some of her fathers incredible debt! I must save our loving daughter!" Tamaki babbled on idiotically. WHAM!!! The king was beaten unconscious by the infamous shadow king. "Tamaki, if Haruhi or her father had any substantial debts I believe that I would be aware of them." Kyoya said calmingly the whole host club was off to pick up Haruhi for a 'commoner's day' but only found her absent.

"Kyoya quickly call your police force! We must search all of Japan for our beloved Haruhi!" At this point the twins began babbling "where's Haruhi? Kyoya we thought you would know were she is at all times but I guess your not as smart as you think you are."

Hunny also began crying "Where's Haru-chan? Who's protecting her? Takashi we have to find her!" Mori-senpi said "ah"

Kyoya was getting a huge headache because of three things.

1. Tamaki got him up at 6:00 on a Saturday.

2. The twins were insulting his intelligence

3. Hunny was crying rather loudly.

"Shut up. I will handle this. Haruhi happens to have a tracker inside her cell phone."

Tamaki quickly jumped up excited. "Never fear my daughter Daddy is on his way!"

Then the idiot ran off in some random direction.

The rest of the club piled into a limo and picked him up a couple blocks away.

Inside the limo Kyoya got out his laptop and tracked Haruhi to an unused theater.

And inside all the host mind's thought the same thing

'What was Haruhi doing?'


	2. mori's thoughts

**ok so I've had ppl tell me to add another chapter so I'm gonna be nice.**

**But next time I want at least four reviews for chapter three! My demands must be met or else no more mori/haru any more! I rule all the fanfictionyess! Muhahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!!! And now to stop the lawyers from banging down my doors I must do the dreaded, horrible, and ultimately painfully heartbreaking… DISCLAIMER!! Cue painful music!**

**I black goddess123 lady of fan fictions and lover for mori/haru pairings do not own… NO I CAN'T DO IT! I'M GONNA DIE! Kyoya you do it!**

**Kyoya: why me? **

**Me: because its just to painful. I may spontaneously combust. And you wouldn't want that now would you. The lovely fans wouldn't be able to handle waiting a whole week for the real chapter 2 now would they?**

**Fans: NO KYOYA SAY IT! (mobs evilly) **

**Kyoya: (shakes scared) now while its not possible to spontaneously combust. I will say the disclaimer.**

**BLACKGODDESS123 DOES NOT OWN ME OR ANY OF THE OURAN HOSTS. THEY BELONG TO THE PROPER COPYRIGHT HOLDERS. ALSO IF ANY LAWYERS WISH TO HARM MY BELOVED GODDESS…wait… beloved? when the hell are you my beloved? **

**Me: I didn't write that part… **

**Twins: wow Kyoya who knew you loved black goddess. **

**Me: I thought that I was the authoress since when do you two get to write?**

**Twins: since we stole the keyboard.**

**Me: fine I did the painful disclaimer now you all may read and I don't have to hide from the evil lawyers who scare me.**

The limo turned four corners and swiftly pulled into the old 'koishii theater' the theater had the presence of a castle and towered ominously over the host club ( minus one natural rookie.)

The architects designed the building in the vision of a opera house with a French inspiration.

It had beautifully crafted golden figures everywhere. And velvet red chairs the secluded boxes were at the time considered where only the best of the best viewed the operas and plays. Only the best actresses' sang within the wonderly crafted stages and costumes.

( if you want and idea of how I imaged the place please go to you tube and watch part 1 or 2 of phantom of the opera the 2004 movie.)

The infamous host club of Ouran Academy stepped cautiously onto the property. While the Opera house was beautiful it was in need of repair and a good bit of dusting. "Wow this is so cool!" Honey said excitedly.

"Ah." Mori said softly

When really he just wanted to find Haruhi. She intrigued him. She didn't squeal or scream at normal everyday things or at all really. She was simple and never cared of how rich, handsome, or charming a man was. She only cared of how you were treated and treated others. She had a sweet, yet blunt nature and seemed very mother like. And she had certainly changed the host club members.

Hikaru and Kaoru had come out of their shells quite a bit. Of course Hikaru was still selfish and childish, and Kaoru was still reserved and quiet and certainly more concerned with his brothers feelings than his own. But they had become more social.

Kyoya was still cynical and conniving also there could be no doubt that he was still ruthless as ever. But since her arrival he had begun to treat others kinder and considered other's feelings more. And his smiles to the host club guests had begun to be more heartfelt and less evil.

Tamaki was still an idiot and was hopelessly in love with her. And nether had realized. But he was more serious and less spontaneous.

Honey had begun a healthy relationship with his younger brother Chika. And the small host has begun to try harder at his training. His father (Mori's uncle) was shocked at his progress. 'The best the Haninozukas had ever seen.' if Mori's memory served him right.

And Mori… well she had certainly changed him. Even if the others didn't notice. In fact the only one to notice was Honey himself. Mori had become more aware of his surroundings.

At first the only thing he noticed was Honey. If anything was gonna harm Honey, or if there was any danger in the area that could hurt Honey. Or if Honey needed something. But since her first day when she called out to him. **him **not anyone else.

And from that point on he always thought of her as own of his friends as close as Honey if he dared to think it. He certainly thought about her safety enough.

He consently thought about how vulnerable she was in her apartments. The locks were so easy to pick and any person, any thief could come and steal from them. Steal what little they had. He couldn't help but be immensely worried about her well being. But the rare moments she relied on him made his day.

When she needed help reaching something, or was being hugged to death by Tamaki, or even when he had the chance to help he through the forest at Kyoya's swim resort.

And somewhere along the line he begun to care for her as something more than something to protect. He begun to care for her in a special way. Begun to notice little things about her.

How her hair would get in her lashes and she would cutely use her hand to move them. Or how when she smiled at him her eyes sparkled a beautiful chocolate brown. He could never ever count the times she's blessed him with her voice. Though she was never one to force small talk she always answered him when every he choose to speak.

At some point she stopped being something to protect and became something to be loved. There he admitted it even silently he admitted that he loved her. He Takashi Morinozuka loved Haruhi Fugioka with all his heart.

Suddenly Mori was forcefully brought back to reality.

But the most peculiar sound. And for the first time in Mori's memory he felt tears prick at his eyes. For he heard it… the voice of an angel.

**Wow. It's 2:00am. Please my beloved fans I must retire.**

**don't hate me for this accursed clifhanger but I must sleep or my artistic talents will suffer greatly.**

**I thank all who read this.**

**I thank myself for writng this.**

**And I thank my wonderfully violent older sister for editing this. **

**I love you all. Till next time my darlings! Tata! ^**o^


	3. What the Heck! oO

**I've gotten into a bit of trouble with uploading new chapters and school but I swear to upload a new chapter a week or so.**

**Now the disclaimer(god this hurts my heart.)**

**Me: I Blackgoddess do not own the Host Club. If I did Mori would have a bigger part and Kyoya would get his fathers company. Now on with the story.**

And then Mori heard the first sound to bring tears to his eyes. An angels voice, echoing hauntingly throughout the opera house.

"Aaaaah…Aaaaah…Ooooh…Aaah..Oooh."

The host club heard a woman go through singing warm ups. "what a magnificent voice." Tamaki said softly. The Host Club walked softly toward the autorium. They sat down inside one of the box seats and waited for the curtains to go up.

They could hear people behind the curtain and the box was dim enough so that they could see everything onstage but the actors (if there were any) couldn't see them.

The curtain fluttered slightly at first, it quickly sent all the Hosts to the edge of their seats.

But it was just a member of the orchestra-a flute- who quickly tipped down to the orchestra pit, where she disappeared.

The Host club settled down and waited…and waited…and waited.

Finally a young woman stepped out in front of the curtain. She had short red hair and was holding a clipboard, she was speaking into a headset microphone. " ok everyone opening night is in two weeks! We all need to work together! Tori-chan how is the set?"

Another girl answered "Alls good!"

"Perfect. Now lets do a voice rehearsal. Haruhi get out here! You too Jiro!" the woman was obviously in charge.

A man entered from stage left he looked about 17 and had long black hair pulled up into a ponytail. And his eyes were navy. He was wearing a mid-19 century clothes and was really hansom.

Haruhi came from stage right and took the center. Jiro stood off to the side. She was wearing a light blue almost white dress. The dress was beautiful. And she was wearing a long wavy brunette wig.

"Ok lets start. Haruhi from the top of remember me." the orchestra started a soft balled.

Haruhi opened her mouth and the sweetest melody poured out. The Host Club all felt tears come to their eyes.

"Think of me

Think of me fondlyWhen we've said goodbye,Remember me,Once in a while,Please promise me you'll try,When you find,That once again you long to take your heart back and be freeif you ever find a moment,spare a thought for meWe never said,Our love was evergreenor as unchanging as the sea,but if you can still remember,stop and think of methink of all the things we've shared and seendon't think about the waythings might have beenthink of me,think of me wakingsilent and resigned,imagine me,trying so hard to put you from my mindrecall those dayslook back on all those timesthink of the things we'll never dothere will never be a day,when I won't think of you."

Jiro dance on stage and made dramatic motions behind her where she couldn't see. Then he also opened his mouth.

"Can it be,can it be Christinelong ago,it seems so long ago,how young and innocent we wereshe may not remember mebut I remember her""flowers fade,the fruits of summer fade,they have their seasons so do webut please promise methat sometimeyou will think of me."

Haruhi ended her song. The whole crew applauded and cheered.

The mike woman smiled " that was our best rehearsal ever. Way to go guys. And mistro-"

The mistro replied "yes madam." in a mocking French accent.

"That was magnificent."

No one noticed the Host Club with their dislocated jaws hitting the floor with a thump.

**Well now I'm sleepy. You all better be grateful I woke up at 3:00 in the freaking morning to finish this.**

**If you want to hear the song listen to think of me from the phantom of the opera the 2004 movie.**

**Now I have to go to school. If I fail math because of sleeping in class your all gonna get it **


	4. Oops I should have knocked Oo

The host club slowly regained conciseness. Of course Mori was the first to awaken. Kyoya was no where to be found. So when Honey was sure to be ok Mori went looking for Haruhi. He was more than a little shocked to find that she could sing.

Didn't her father tell the host club that her music grades were the only ones she failed.

He distantly remember the lobelia incident. And how they had to use a pre recording.

Mori climbed up onto the now empty stage. He still saw people walking around but he took care not to be seen. ( the host club DID just walk in so maybe its breaking and entering.)

But he saw the microphone woman. (stage manager of course.) walk off toward some dressing rooms. So maybe Haruhi was changing out of her costume.

(no Mori is not a perv he really just doesn't think ahead like that.)

He look at the dressing rooms. There were nine or ten. And luckily for him they had the actors names. He went down the line of doors reading the names.

Sora kazumi

Jiro Michsuki

Najinka Kamiya

Dachi Numazu

Haruhi Fujioka

Mori saw her name on the door and was so relived that she was ok. So relived that he opened the door without knocking or thinking. And that was his biggest mistake of the day.

Haruhi was in her underwear and had a small camisole on.

She turned without thinking of her state of undress and of course saw her senpi staring at her almost naked body.

Immediately she scream. "GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!" she reach for the nearest thing- a small heeled shoe- and chunked it at his head. Surprisingly it made contact. Mori felt a twang of pain on his forehead.

Suddenly the man who sang on stage with Haruhi-Jiro something- ran in.

"Haruhi are you ok?! I heard you scream." then Jiro's eyes saw Mori. And in that moment a flicker of rage shot through both men.

Jiro because there was a strange man in his acting partners dressing room, she was nearly nude, and he was obviously uninvited.

Mori because he had a headache, Jiro ran in here without hesitation while **he** was well aware of Haruhi's state of undress, and he saw Haruhi without clothes on and felt guilty.

And when two men feel anger at the same time it usually becomes something no girl wants when she's half nude.

A fight.

"Who the hell are you!" Jiro yelled. "What the hell do you think your doing you bastard!"

But Mori being the bigger person ( in height too.) said quietly " I was looking for Haruhi."

" Yeah I can see that! What the hell possessed you to come into her dressing room without knocking! What are you some sicko stalker!?"

"No"

**AN: now to all my female readers I want you to picture something… how would you feel if two guys you know and trust a lot were arguing like four year olds while you stood freezing cold, half naked. But you couldn't move because that would draw attention to your state of undress. If you can do that then you will understand why Haruhi reacts the way she does in a moment…**

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruhi screamed. Her face flushing bright red as she ran over to the two men half nude. She quickly shoved the two of them out the door. Surprise is what made it so easy to move them. Neither of them were expecting the show of anger from little Haruhi.

The two men were left outside her changing room while she dressed. And both men where to embarrassed to say anything until the microphone woman turned the corner.

"Jiro what are you doing outside Haruhi's room? And who's this?"

Jiro stared at the ground red faced.

" I heard her scream so I ran into her room and found him staring at her…she was still dressing. So I got to apologize to her Ayame!"

'Ayame' nodded and turned to Mori. " Ok Hon tell me your name, why you're here, and what the hell you were thinking when you walked into a girl's DRESSING room without knocking? You have about 10 minutes before I get Jumbo out here to toss your sorry butt in a jail cell. Ok Hon."

Mori gave all the information they asked for. His name, that he went to school with Haruhi and was one of her club mates and friends ( Jiro scoffed), and that they all went looking for her when they couldn't find her at home. And that he was distracted when he opened the door. He just didn't know she could sing so well.

Ayame sighed " Ok sweet pea ( Mori noticed that she had a thing for degrading nicknames.) I'll believe you. ( Jiro made a noise of disbelief) but I'm gonna have to ask you to round up all your little friends and meet me in the stage office. Ok dearie."

Mori nodded.

Suddenly he felt a shiver of unadulterated fear shoot up his spine as Haruhi's dressing room door opened. Beside him she felt Jiro take a shuddering breathe. "Oh shit."


	5. Don't kill me

**Hello my readers I'm sorry it took me so long to update. But I'm getting a little bored with the story. So I might need someone to adopt it or I may abandon it. Sorry. Tell me if you have any ideas. Cuz I'm almost out.**

**I'll make this short.**

"Oh shit." Jiro murmured " god help us."

Mori never felt so terrified in his entire life as he did looking at Haruhi's terribly, heart stopping calm face.

How could she be calm? Didn't she want to kill him?

"Mori, I understand that you didn't know I was changing but…"

She turned to Jiro with intent to kill "But Jiro YOUknew."

Jiro gulped obviously terrified of this petite little girl barely half his size.

She reached up and grasped his ear and pulled him down to her height.

Jiro shook and whimpered incoherently then cried "please don't kill me Haruhi."

The woman Ayame turned to Mori and said "sweetheart why don't you go get your other little friends. Okay?"

"Haruhi try not to do to much damage to him we need him for opening night 'Kay hon."

Haruhi nodded and dragged Jiro to his doom.

Then mori gathered the now awake hosts minus Kyoya


	6. I know its and AN but you have to read

I know I know everyone hate author notes! I do too honestly. But this is very important. Ready? …

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Save my sorry soul from the bowls of loneliness! Please I beg of you!

In fact I shall strike a deal with all of you non reviewers,

If I can get 36 NEW reviews I will add more chapters in the next half month or so.

If my demands are not met I shall withhold my special chapter forever.

My special chapter is the one I will use for the climax of Mori/Haruhi love love.

And instead I shall evilly use a less exciting lame one which will disappoint all of you.

So then you shall all fall into the pits of despair and pain and mope solidly at what will never be!

MUHAHAHAHAA! (that was my evil laugh for those who didn't catch that)

So review or suffer those are my demands and that shall be met god damnit.

(its rated T so I can cuss so HA!)

In fact I shall give you PART of the next chapter just to moisten your appetites.

"Okay I'm ready um…where are we going anyway?" Haruhi mumbled quietly

"it's a surprise." came Mori's soft voice

She felt herself being led off but it was so dark that she was practically blind. Haruhi made a mental note to talk to the local repair man about the broken street lights.

_That can't be safe. _she thought.

Mori gently lifted her into the limo and slid in himself. "Go." He commanded the driver, Haruhi jumped slightly at the closeness and rumble of his voice. So close and so deep. She shivered slightly.

The drive to where ever they we going was spent in comfortable silence. Slowly but surely Haruhi drifted off to sleep leaning solidly on Mori's shoulder. She was so tired and comfortable that she didn't notice his arm slowly wrapping itself around her silk covered waist. Nor did she notice his soft sigh of contentment and his command to slow down to the driver.

Hahaha did you like that. Yummy Mori/Haruhi huh?

So there you shall review so you shall suffer for the rest of eternity maharaja! (look above if you don't know what that is…stupid)

And another thing I have a question I want you to answer in your review.

Should I have a bad guy who

A. kidnappeds Haruhi

B. steals Haruhi

C. attacks Haruhi and or host club/Mori

Or

D. robs Haruhi

Please answer or there will be hell to pay


	7. Giants,Headaches,and Dates oh my!

Okay let's get back on track! First IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY *bows down to angry fans* I was just so caught up in so much! My life just got so confused and busy that I literary forgot everything. And when I looked back on my writing I saw how much it changed and improved. (At least I think so)

I got a new laptop so no more fighting my siblings for some web time. And my muse has risen from the dead!

I would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers who inspired me to get off my rump and write some more. In fact I would like to thank two imperticulary. The first reviewer is MonkeyGirl2010. That review actually reminded me that I even had a story at all. Let alone an unfinished one. Thanks for the brain spark!

The second is some one who actually personally messaged me begging for a chapter. I promised her one and in fact i am dedicating this chapter to the both of them.

Misuki-chan-usui and MonkeyGirl2010, these ones for you!

Disclaimer. Hikaru- "yea yea we get it already. You don't own us and you never will get over it and write already."

BG123: "Humph well maybe I won't if that's your attitude."

FANS; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

BG123; Okay okay just breath I'll write I'll wriiiite"

Chapter 7 Revenge Realization and Remorse

Mori dragged his feet slowly toward Mrs. Ayame's office. He grasped the door handle and opened the door marked 'Manager' and entered the comfortable brown and cream office. He noticed quite a few family pictures on the mahogany desk of Ayame's with a tall, dark skin, very large man who towered over the petite redhead and the small infant she was holding.

Around him were his fellow host members. Honey blinked up at him. "Takashi! Where were you?" " Haruhi" was all the tall stoic young man murmured.

And the room exploded.

"You saw my pressious darling daughter! What she say? What she saaaaaaaaaaaay?" Tamaki whined and squealed reminding Mori of more than a few of their costumers.

"Why was Haruhi singing? We thought she sucked at that! Remember Lobelia?" the twins said in perfect harmony as per usual.

"I too am interested on how Haruhi kept this little detail from us." Kyouya's glasses gleamed in a way that told Takashi that he was planning to profit from this somehow.

Before Mori could open his mouth though, opened her door and the host club was silenced under her unwavering, icy stare.

"Now boys, please tell me why you thought you could just waltz in and do whatever you want to MY theater, terrify my leading lady and have her injure my leading man, stall my rehearsal, and take me away from my important work for the last two years?" Ayame didn't yell. Her voice was soft and silky and very dangerous. It chilled the six boys down to their bones and froze their blue blood in their veins. Kyouya stood up and charmingly gave Mrs. Ayame a little half bow. "Ma'am we were just coming to find our dearest friend Haruhi." He gently tried to charm and woo her.

Ayame gently smiled at him and grasped his shoulder in her petite feminine grip. She leaned in and her emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

"Now my little darlings if you wanted to know where Haruhi was why you didn't call her cell phone and if you knew where she was why didn't you come in through the front door and ask for her at the front desk like normal people? Instead you decided to sneak in her like a bunch of swarmy rats." Kyouya slowly stepped away and shook away the terrifying chill that Ayame's words filled him with.

Then suddenly the office doors banged open. A huge dark skinned, large muscled man stepped in. he towered over even Mori. He was the same man from the photos on the desk.

"Ayame." He mumbled softly. Ayame spun around and squealed. Her whole demeanor changed at the sight of her husband.

"Oh Darling!" she exclaimed cheerfully "is it lunch time already?" she cuddled the giant man looking dwarfed in comparison.

The entire host club sweat dropped at the strange sight. Ayame turned slowly toward them and smirked.

"Well boys, I have an idea on how you can repay me for breaking into my theater, scaring and hurting my cast, and be near your Haruhi." The boys leaned in to hear this proposal. Kyouya took out the infamous black notebook.

"You're all going to work for the troop until the end of the season. That includes lighting, cleaning, acting; any musical talent would be welcome." Ayame gently smiled looking entirely like the cat that stole the cream.

Hikaru started fussing at once. "That's not fair! We don't have to work for you!"

Mrs. Ayame stepped up and sneered at him. "Do you want to bet little boy? You broke onto my private property. I could have you arrested." The evil glint in her eye had the twin cowering behind his younger brother in a flash nodding fervently.

The office door opened and Haruhi entered the crowded office. "Mrs. Ayame, Jiro went home early. He had a headache." She turned toward her fellow host members. "What are you guys doing here?"

Tamaki jumped up "We journeyed far and wide in search of you dear daughter! We wish to partake in a commoner 'carnival'!" he jumped up and down and squeaked like a shrill schoolgirl until Ayame's husband grasped his shoulder and forcibly sat him in an office chair with a small but firm. "Quiet"

"Haruhi?" Honey asked sweetly "How come you can sing now?" Kyouya smirked in a somehow knowingly manner.

"Yes Haruhi enlighten us. From my records music class was the only one your grades were less than sufficient."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded sagely "Yeah and remember Lobelia? You had to use a recording"

Haruhi heave a sigh and with a soft murmur of "rich bloody bastards" she explained.

"I never did well in class because the teacher Mrs. Englewood was a former drill sergeant. She terrified me so much I couldn't speak let alone sing. And as for Lobelia I couldn't memorize a song in half an hour so we used a recording at the last moment. Plus those girls were kind of crazy, almost worse than you guys."

The host club looked abashed but enlightened.

"Ok it's crowded enough in here and its closing time. Haruhi I'll see you tomorrow, Boys you too." At Haruhi's confused look she explained. "Their paying back for damaged property." -And at seeing Hikaru pulling out his wallet-"with hard labor only, I don't need any money."

The now completed Host club left the elegant theater and boarded their array of limos. "Haru-chan Haru-chan! Come ride with us!" Honey chirped as he pulled the small brunette into his limo.

Inside the enclosed space Mori couldn't help but blush as he unwillingly recalled walking in on her dressing. Haruhi-recalling the same thing-blushed a deep maroon blush that spread down her face to her neck and beyond. Mori calmly cleared his throat. '_Ok I need to clear the air or things will remain awkard between us.'_ That was one thing he could not accept.

"Haruhi." He spoke softly as though not to startle her. "I am sorry about earlier. Could I perhaps make it up to you over dinner tonight?"

Haruhi was never one to turn down a free meal so she nodded. They agreed that he would pick her up at eight and have her home at midnight.

Mori firmly rapped his knuckles on the door frame of her apartment. Trying and failing to dispel the butterflys that have taken residents inside his stomache. Haruhi opened the door and blushed cutely up at him.

"Hello Mori-sempai.Okay I'm ready um…where are we going anyway?" Haruhi mumbled quietly "it's a surprise." came Mori's soft voice

She felt herself being led off but it was so dark that she was practically blind. Haruhi made a mental note to talk to the local repair man about the broken street lights. _That can't be safe. _she thought.

Mori gently lifted her into the limo and slid in himself. "Go." He commanded the driver, Haruhi jumped slightly at the closeness and rumble of his voice. So close and so deep. She shivered slightly.

The drive to where ever they we going was spent in comfortable silence. Slowly but surely Haruhi drifted off to sleep leaning solidly on Mori's shoulder. She was so tired and comfortable that she didn't notice his arm slowly wrapping itself around her silk covered waist. Nor did she notice his soft sigh of contentment and his command to slow down to the driver.


End file.
